Episode 14: CASTTR: The Perfect Nightmare Pt 2
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: The moment you've been waiting for is here! Who will win the fight: Perfect Nightmare or the All-Stars?


Narrator: When we last left off, the Nightmarestone Traveller had evolved into Perfect Nightmare and kidnapped the DreamMaker. The 4 Giantesses and the Cul-De-Sac Kids tried to stop him, but it imprisoned them in a cube. A large centipede named Megidrak tried to eat them, but was deleted by Super Sonic and Super Mario. A furious battle began, to determine who would win: the Dark Side or the All-Stars. However, Perfect Nightmare attacked them. Who will win this time?  
  
Episode 14: Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue: The Perfect Nightmare Part 2: The KND's All-Stars and The Final Showdown!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
DreamMaker: My answer is....NO! Perfect Nightmare: I guessed that you would say that, foe. Which is why I'll attack something far more precious than the Dreamstone....EARTH! DreamMaker: How can you do that? I thought Parallelmon sealed the Gate after the 20 All-Stars defeated Smoke in 1990? Perfect Nightmare: I know. Which is why I'm recruiting my own villains to break the seal to the Gate!  
  
So saying, the beast flew off. As everyone watched the lifeless bodies of Mario and Sonic, a beam shot out of space and teleported them away. Meanwhile, a spaceship floated in deep space. Watching over various cartoon characters was Optimus Prime.  
  
Optimus: Kim Possible, turn off the teleporter. It seems that Mario and Sonic need our help. Kim: O.K. I hope they're alright.  
  
Unbeknowst to Mario and Sonic, this was Spaceship C.A.S. Lead by Optimus Prime, they were heroes and sidekicks from various programs. While they wait for the two video-game heroes to wake up, here's a list of the shows they appear in: SD Gundam, Teen Titans, Clerks, X-Men Evolution, Justice League, Transforms Energon, Inyuasha, Masters of the Universe, Godzilla and Kim Possible.  
  
Mario looked at Sonic. He began to shake him off his slumber. Sonic uttered the word "Water" and collapsed. Mario grabbed some water and poured it over Sonic.  
  
Sonic: YAAAH! Where am I? Where is Perfect Nightmare? Mario: Mamma-Mia! We have to stop-a Perfect Nightmare-a from taking over Earth! Optimus Prime: We shall help you in your gallant quest, Mario. Luckily an E- Mail from Kardroz has just been sent in. Silent Bob, open it up!  
  
Silent Bob, who had just started reading a DVD Review mag, quickly switched it on.  
  
Kardroz: Mario, Sonic, listen to this! I've found the weakness of our Arcdemonic friend! Inside of his heart lies the Nightmarestone Traveler. You must enter the heart and attack with a Team Blast. Mario: What's a Team Blast-a? Sonic: It's when me, Tails & Knuckles combine our attacks together. It can even attack 10 monsters in a row! Kardroz: You must quickly destroy the Perfect Nightmare before Earth is struck with eternal nightmares! He has recruited a squad of 10 Digimon with Mega powers! WarGreymon X, MetalGarurumon X, Omnimon X, GrandisKuwagamon, GigaSeadramon, Gallantmon X, MedievalGallantmon, AlforceVeedramon X and his two own Digimon-Allomon X and MetalPhantmon are trying to break into the Dimensional Link! Mario: Will you help us-a out, Optimus Prime-a? You can become-a All-Stars- a when we finished! Optimus Prime: I can only help by teleporting you to the first barrier of the Dimensional Link. We cannot join your team yet, Mario. We have to stay here and monitor space, just in case anyone-Lord Zedd or Davros-plans to take over certain planets. We are the Space Cartoon All-Stars!  
  
So saying, they teleported themselves to the first barrier. Perfect Nightmare saw them.  
  
Perfect Nightmare: So! It's my old foes again! After my own possession of the planet Earth, no doubt? Mario: We want-a to stop you-a, Perfect Nightmare! You're-a destroying the balance-a between the Land Of Toons-a, and the human world-a! Sonic: Send us your army of Digimon, we are not afraid!  
  
Just then, Luigi showed up in a spaceship with none other than the Kids Next Door.  
  
Luigi: Hello! I hope we're on-a time. Kardroz asked-a me to bring you these- a!  
  
The Kids Next Door had recruited 5 All-Stars to help defeat the squadron of X Digimon. Numbuh 1 (or Nigel Uno) traveled on the fellow Fanfiction writer, Lightning. Numbuh 2 (or Hoagie P. Gilligan Junior) floated with Albert, the DreamMaker's pet fish. Numbuh 3 (or Kuki Sanban) flew with Tails. Numbuh 4 (or Wallabee Beatles) glided with Knuckles. And Numbuh 5 (or Abby Lincoln), with the Dreamstone in her hand, traveled with Superted to free the others from the cube.  
  
With the powers of the 10 All-Stars that Luigi recieved, all 10 X Digimon deleted!  
  
Tails: Quick, Sonic! We've got 24 hours before Perfect Nightmare fufils his task. Mario: Yeah, Sonic. It's up to you-a now!  
  
Just then, Kardroz appeared on top of a AeroVeedramon.  
  
Kardroz: Hurry, Mario! Numbuh 5 has used the Dreamstone and has reverted the infected All-Stars. I've got to go, before my Drak Side creeps in! See you soon! Mario: Bye, bye, Kardroz!  
  
Meanwhile, in the heart of the Perfect Nightmare...  
  
Sonic: Hold it right there, Nightmarestone Traveller! Your plague of destruction ends here! Nightmarestone Traveller: No! You can't destroy me and my precious Nightmarestone! Sonic: This ends it! BLAST AWAY!  
  
A beam of light from Sonic's Team Blast exploded the body of Perfect Nightmare, revealling the person within...the Nightmarestone Traveller, still clutching the Nightmarestone!  
  
Knuckles: I'll take that! See ya later, Nightmarestone!  
  
Knuckles threw the Nightmarestone into the regions of space.  
  
Nightmarestone Traveller: I hate all of you! I do, I do, I do! One day, I'll be reunited with my precious Nightmarestone and I will evolve! I'm retreating home, back to Viltheed. This battle has left me puzzled about my origins...  
  
So, in the Land Of Toons  
  
DreamMaker: I thank all of you for saving me and Earth. Now that there are more of you, and another group in space, the Land Of Toons will be filled with dreams. Mario: We'll be there-a! For we are... All Characters Present: THE CARTOON ALL-STARS!  
  
The End! That's all from Season 1 for now! Don't forget to review all episodes I've typed so far.  
  
Here is a list of the Season 2 episodes. Look out for them! ^_^  
  
The Beginning Of The Neomon The Island Of The Pokemon King RoboMario Join The Chaos Side! Sarah's Aliment The Gigantic Nazz & The Four Giantesses Hallie And The Total Eclipse Rolf And Nathan's Whistle The Cold Wind Of Viltheedramon Viltheedramon & Neomon: The Solomon Race Starts Here! The Pieces Of The Master Emerald Hunt The Return Of The Perfect Nightmare The Arcamon Cometh... 


End file.
